The Beginning To A New Life
by Ratchet Crafters
Summary: After his world ends Jacob is transported to Equestria with the chance of beginning a new life. Rated M for possible clop scenes in the future
1. How it all began

December 20, 2012

11:30pm

Tomorrow was the day. Everyone was freaking out about what was supposed to happen, but like usual I didn't fall in with the crowd. I blew the thought of Armageddon away thinking it was only something to scare the less knowing into submission under the government.

I sat down on the couch and cracked open a fresh beer as I turned the television on. Of course it was on the news, I had left it there this morning when I left for work. Just as it had been the past few weeks all they were talking about was the "impending doom". I flipped through the channels hoping to find something different on, but even the Nation Geographic channel had something on about the apocalypse.

"Jeeze, these guys are taking this more seriously than Y2K." I said to myself as I took another sip of beer.

I wasn't really bothered by the thought of the end of the world, I was alone in an apartment I could barely afford, working at a job I hated with a passion.

Since there wasn't anything worth watching on TV I grabbed my laptop and pulled up the most recent episode of MLP: FIM. I had recently become addicted to it when one of my friends introduced me to it thru fan songs posted on YouTube.

December 20, 2012

11:59:30pm

Just as I had pulled up the recent episode there was a bright flash outside my window and the power flittered out followed by the sound of crunching metal and screeching tires. I set my now useless laptop beside me on the couch and walked to the door. As I stepped outside my jaw dropped when I saw what had caused the interruption.

December 21, 2012

12:01am

As I looked outside i was horrified, the streets below were filled with people running, cars and trucks were wrecked into each other and into everything else around. But the first thing that caught my attention was what was growing on the horizon.

**(Okay guys, this is the beginning to my first story to be posted here on fan fic. I had to leave you with a little bit of curiosity as to what was happening on the horizon. Ill update this as often as possible so please remember to read and review. And yes there will be ponies soon so before too long I will be accepting a few O.C requests…so keep up with the story and see what happens ) **


	2. The First Night

**December 21, 2012**

**12:04am **

As I looked to the horizon I was horrified as to what I saw, in the distance about 5 miles away was a mushroom cloud billowing into the sky.

"Oh My God" I said as I realized that that was where the nuclear plant was.

As I stood there I felt the air grow warm and saw a wall of debris speeding towards town, and before I was able to react the cloud was upon the town. I felt as if someone had lit me on fire and was pouring gasoline on me.

I didn't even have time to scream before I was engulfed in blackness. The pain stopped, the roaring ceased, and I felt as I had before the clouds engulfed the town…

"Arise my son, there is nothing to harm you here" I heard a voice say

I couldn't see anything except white.

"This is bad" I said to myself "where am I and who are you?" I asked

"That is obvious, I am god" said the voice

"Why am I here, I've been a disbeliever for so long now"

"You have done nothing to change my view of you, you are human, and have made mistakes just like everyone else in the world" said the voice "you were taken from the world before your time, yet your body is too damaged for me to let you stay and suffer so I give you a choice. You can go to Heaven and be with those you have lost or go to a world of your choosing"

Without hesitating I told the voice I wanted to go to Equestria

"Very well" the voice said, "but let me warn you that there is no changing your mind, so knowing this are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm positive" I said, "but will I be the only human there?"

"That will be for you to find out" said the voice "now rest and when you awake you will be in the world of your choosing."

All I could do was thank him; I hadn't expected to even be given a choice, much less to be able to decide where I went. I slipped into a sleep heavier than I had ever been in.

When I awoke I was in the middle of a clearing, it looked oddly familiar. I soon realized it to be the Everfree Forest. I tried to get up and realized that my hands had been changed to hooves…I looked at myself and realized that I had been transformed into a pony, I matched perfectly, from the color of my mane to my cutie mar…

"What the hell…" I said as I realized that I had no cutie mark "well this is going to be hard to explain if someone notices."

I gathered myself and began to look for the passage out of the forest. After getting lost and wandering around aimlessly night fell and I was immersed in darkness. Since I had no way of seeing where I was going I decided to wait until morning to find my way out. I found the nearest tree and curled up in the roots and drifted off to sleep.

That night I dreamed of how things had ended, the rushing cloud of superheated gas, the people I'll never get to see again, and the ones I loved, lost to me forever. I awoke at dawn with cold sweats screaming at the top of my lungs. That was one of the most vivid dreams I had ever had. I could still feel the flames against my flesh, the sounds of the dying still ringing in my head. I sat up till the sun was up, trying to keep myself from breaking down and crying. After the sun was about mid-way I started my search again for the path out of the forest. Somehow I had camped not a hundred feet from it during the night without realizing it. I was soon walking out of the forest near Fluttershy's cottage, thankful she wasn't there.


	3. At Sweet Apple Acres

As I walked along the path towards town I heard something in the distance. It was thunder, the weather pegasi were bringing in a storm, and by the darkness of the clouds it was bound to be one hell of a storm.

I looked around to see what kind of cover I had, all that was immediately available was trees and the option of going back into the forest. Ok option B wasn't going to happen. I looked into the distance and saw Sweet Apple Acres ahead. I ran hoping to beat the storm there, and that someone was home.

I had guessed wrong on the speed of the storm. By the time I reached Sweet Apple Acres it was pouring rain like there was no tomorrow, I was soaked to the marrow, and just my luck there seemed to be nobody home. Either that or the thunder was drowning out my calls and my knocking on the door, which I was practically beating the door down. I looked around and saw the door on the barn was ajar and quickly ran inside to escape the onslaught of the rain.

After snooping around and finding a cellar with jars of clear liquid that smelled like apples, I climbed into the loft and made a place to sleep. I had also grabbed a few apples along with a couple of jars of the sweet smelling liquid. As I lay there in the hay, I ate the apples and drank the liquid; it reminded me of the moonshine from my home world. I downed the jars I had and went to the cellar and grabbed a few more jars then returned to my spot in the loft and began to drink a few more jars. The last thing I remember for that night was the rain lulling me to sleep.

**The Next Day **

**Sweet Apple Acres**

I was awakened in the morning by a kick to the torso, I quickly came to and realized that I had been moved to the ground level and tied to a support beam. My vision had yet to clear enough to clearly see what had caused the pain when another blow hit me, this time it was hard enough to fully wake me up and I heard a feminine voice.

"That's enough Macintosh he's comin to"

"Nope" I heard a deep voice say and felt another blow, this time it was to my stomach.

I grunted in pain and tried to talk, but between the drinks from last night and the previous blows my speech was slurred.

"eymuuhwaek "I said

"See" the voice said "he's awake now let's get some answers from him"

"eeyup" The deep voice said.

I presumed the deep voice was Big Macintosh, which meant the beautiful feminine voice I heard had to be his oldest sister Apple Jack.

"Great…I'm getting beaten up and it's not even been a week since I got here. And of all people it's one of the ones I kind of have a crush on. My life keeps getting better and better" I thought to myself

"HEY!" Apple jack said "WAKE UP!"

"I'm up" I managed to say.

"Good" she said "Now start explainin what you were a doin in our barn and drinkin from Mac's cider stash along with eatin our apples."

"Is that why he keeps hitting me?" I asked wincing with every breath; I think he broke a rib or two.

"Eeyup" I heard Mac say

I stifled a laugh and instantly regretted doing so, not only did my sides start to burn, but Mac saw that as his cue to hit me again.

"Dammit would you quit that!" I said "if you would untie me I'll explain everything."

After being untied I explained what had happened the previous few days, excluding the whole death thing.

"I'll help out around the farm to help repay you for the things I took." I told them, Mac just stood there and grunted "I'll even help you make more cider Mac, how about that?

He remained silent yet his sister spoke up for him

"That'll do fine; after all you were only trying to get somewhere warm and dry. But ah have a few more questions for you"

I shrugged as I told her that if I f keeps him; motioning towards Big Mac, from hittin me again I would do anything she needed.

She nodded and smiled while trying to hold back a laugh, she was unsuccessful and burst into laughter rolling on the floor. Mac just stood there, he didn't even grin he just glared and walked out. I guess he might have been a lil bit angry that I had drunk almost half of his stash.

**Later That Day**

After doing a whole day worth of work I was invited to stay with the Apples family for the night, I have to admit that I was uncomfortable at first but after dinner I began to relax a little bit. And then something happened that I didn't want. While sitting in the living room chatting with Apple Jack her little sister Apple Bloom walked in and happened to see my bare flank when I stretched my wings.

She stood there and gasped, drawing attention before shouting out "HEY! Where's your cutie mark?"

I facehoofed, I really didn't want to have to come up with an excuse to cover my story.

"Um…" I stuttered "Well I've never bothered with trying to find my special talent because if I do then I'm just another bit in the bag, but without it I'm unlike the rest of the ponies, I guess you could say I'm unique"

"Good lie, now try not to mix it up" I thought

"Well I'm a goin ta find mah special talent no matter what; I don't wanna grow up a blank flank." She said this with a disappointed look on her face "I don't wanna be a nobody all mah life"

_Ouch…thanks for being kind about it_

"Well it's not always a bad thing" A.J said

She apparently noticed that her sister's comment had hit a nerve.

"Yeah it's not always a bad thing, it just means that I get to experience life a little bit more" I said trying to end the conversation.

Apparently A.J. noticed what I was trying to do and said something to Apple Bloom about it being past her bed time, which then caused Apple Bloom to start ranting about how it was unfair that she had to go to bed when everyone else stayed up.

I tried to help her out by telling Apple Bloom that when she sleeps her heart tells her what it wants and that if she listened to it she would be able to find her special talent in no time. This instantly perked her up and she ran upstairs smiling the whole time saying "I never thought about that, I wonder if Sweetie Bell or Scootaloo knows about this yet"

I laughed as her voice became muffled as she shut her door. The whole time Apple Jack had been sitting there shocked at how easily I had gotten her sister to listen.

"I never thought about trying that" she said "I can't believe that pack of phooey worked"

I laughed and told her that where I was from there were people (ponies) who were paid to interpret dreams and to tell the person what it was their heart truly wanted. I did however manage to leave out the part about most of them being frauds and scamming people out of money.

I yawned as I realized that I had been awake since dawn, not noticing that my wings stretched as I did tickling Apple's nose causing her to sneeze. I was the cutest thing I had seen her do, even on the show, we both laughed and she laid her head on my shoulder and began to fall asleep. My heart nearly lept out of my chest when she did this, I couldn't believe it; one of the mane six had her head on my shoulder, MINE, and was starting to doze off. I couldn't help but to smile.

I gingerly stood up and picked her up, placing her on my back, and carried her up to her bed, while climbing the stairs she started to wobble and slide off and I felt her front hooves softly wrap around my neck trying to hold herself up.

"This night just keeps getting better" I thought to myself

As we reached her room I laid her in her bed and went to leave, but instead of letting me go she tightened her grip like she didn't want me to go, I nudged her with my snout.

"I'm just going to be downstairs on the couch, if you need me you can come get me" I said smiling

She opened her eyes enough to have that look on her face that almost makes it impossible to say no

"You can sleep here" she said "it's been a while since ah have had anyone to cuddle with"

I almost dropped dead right there, I couldn't believe what I had heard.

"I don't wanna be rude …" before I could finish the sentence she had tightened her grip around my neck determined not to let go.

"It seems I have no choice" I said with a smile as I lay next to her, she would never know how ecstatic I was at that point

She smiled and closed her eyes, pulling me closer to her like I was her favorite teddy bear. I couldn't help but think how soft her pelt was. Next thing I knew her lips were pressed against mine. I could have died a happy stallion then and there. I kissed her back and she opened her eyes again and smiled, we kissed again this time out tongues wrestling each other for space in each other's mouths. When we pulled apart I could see that beautiful smile on her face, I was happy knowing that somehow I had made this mare happy by just being here…if only I could tell her the truth of how I had gotten here, and who I really was. She nestled her head under my neck and before long I could hear the slow paced breathing telling me she had fallen asleep. I smiled as I laid my head above hers and slowly drifted to sleep, smelling the apple shampoo in her hair.

**Ok didn't know how to end this chapter so I did it this way…lol I know some were expecting a clop scene but hey it's only the second chapter, why spoil something early when you can have someone wanting more I might be a little late on my updates for this weekend due to me having to fix my truck but I'll try my best to keep a daily update going…and also welcome** _**Bahamut Crisis Core **_**to the story team glad to have you on board buddy**


	4. STORY NOTICE

Hey guys sorry for not uploading anything lately, I had a virus on my laptop and lost everything I had, so im having to redo everything,. Ill try to get something up within the next few days, and I think itll be getting better real soon so to those of you still waiting…thanks for being so patient ^^ (also thinking of starting a new story…needing ideas so let em rip) thanks again guys


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**The Day After**

I awoke the next morning to find the bed empty, a note was sitting on the table next to me and I groggily pulled myself out of the bed and read the note.

"_Ratchet, _

_ Don't use the door, I don't feel like trying to explain, I'll tell everypony you slept outside on a cloud or something. Since I know you can fly, just go out the window and come in through the back door. But we need to talk later this afternoon when were alone…_

_ -A.J. _

I sat there wondering what she needed to talk about, and did as she said and went out the window and entered through the back door. Everypony was in the kitchen eating what I figured to be lunch and I went back outside since I hadn't been noticed. I decided to go for a stroll through the orchard since I haven't done that yet. I walked for about thirty minutes, enjoying the peace when I stumbled upon a clearing with a large oak in the center, its branches offering subtle shade and places to sit and get comfy. I found a spot between the roots and laid there enjoying it when I heard somepony coming my way.

I sat there wondering who it was, that's when I saw Apple Jack come through the brush, she looked like she was thinking really hard about something then she noticed me.

She looked both confused and distraught at the same time "What are you doing here"

I told her the truth "I saw you and your family eating and decided not to interrupt and go for a walk instead, and then I found this place, its peaceful, kind of helps me to forget the past few days"

She looked confused "whadda yah mean?"

I quickly realized my mistake, I had said too much "um..." I stammered "just getting used to the new area, you know worries and all"

She came and sat next to me looking at the ground. "This is where I used to come when I was little…to get away from the rush of everyday things" I could tell something was bothering her.

I sat up and looked at her "what's bothering you?" I felt like I had something to do with it

She mumbled something but all I could understand were the words "last night" and "mistake" I started to worry.

I asked if she could repeat what she had said and she sighed and said it again this time louder to where I could hear it. "Ah said last night was a mistake, ah shouldn't have let you sleep with me in my bed" my thoughts were right…things did seem too good to be true. I looked down at the ground my day getting worse by the second.

"So that's what you wanted to talk to me about" I tried to hide some of the disappointment in my voice.

She nodded and then spoke again "Ah barely know you, not to mention that you have no way to help support anything or anypony…you don't even have a home…

Her words cut like a razor, straight to the bone.

"Ah need somepony who can support me if need be…and to be honest, you can't do that, and ah don't want to take a change at losing everything". Every bit of hope I had in me left at that point, I felt like I had died all over again except I could still feel pain and heartbreak, and what was worse is that she was right. I had no way of supporting anypony…much less myself. I looked at my hooves then to the sky.

She spoke again "Ah know you mean good but for now you're a friend, nothing more, nothing less" I couldn't believe it…I was just friend zoned. I can understand it happening in my world where everyone knew me as that weird guy, but it hurt when she said it, mainly because she didn't even know what kinda person I was. How loving and caring I could be, all I could muster up was a deflated okay to what she had said.

I stood up looking at the sky; it was growing dark…how long had we been there? I looked away from her I didn't want her to see the hurt in my eyes "I don't want to be a bother…so I'll just go" I leapt from the ground spreading my wings and flew off before she could stop me. I hated leaving her…but I didn't want her to see me upset like I was. The whole time memories of my family, people I had grown close to, friends, even my ex flooded into my mind I thought of the times id never have with them, how I'd never get to say "I love you" to any of them again. I flew for what seemed like hours, till my wings were sore, and found a cloud to rest on…ide never felt so terrible in my life. I only had two things to look up to…I could only move up from here since nothing is lower than rock bottom, and that it wasn't raining again. Out of nowhere a crack of thunder echoed around me and the bottom seemed to fall out of the clouds above me.

"Great…now it's raining…anything else going to fuck up today?" the next thing I knew I was falling through the cloud tumbling towards the ground trying to right myself. The last thing I remembered was falling into a tree and hitting what had to be the largest branch in the entire tree.

I awoke the next morning sore. I tried to fly out of the tree but when I did I plummeted to the ground, my wings didn't seem to do anything. I looked back at them only to see that my right wing was broken. "Great, now I'm walking everywhere…" my day just got bad and I've only been conscious for what two minutes?


End file.
